The New Demon
by Explosion
Summary: There's a new girl at Kurama's school. Is she friend or foe? What secrets is she trying to hide?
1. The Tear Gem Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own all of the characters in this chapter. This chapter is more like a prologue than a chapter and is right before Riena moves from America to Japan. Enjoy.  
  
The New Demon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Tear Gem Goodbye  
  
It was nearly midnight. The sky was clear and the full moon was so bright that it cast faint shadows upon the ground. Two girls could be seen walking side by side down an old dirt road surrounded by grass and trees.  
  
Neither of these girls were normal, or human for that matter. One was a wolf demon that had dark purple hair, almost black, and brown eyes, and grey ears and tail. The other had white-silver hair, dazzling green eyes, white ears and tail, along with a pure white rose in her hair.  
  
These two demons walked for some time in silence until the girl with the purple-hair stopped. "Why do you have to leave now, Riena?" she asked her companion. Riena stopped and looked around at her friend, smiling, which surprised the wolf demon greatly. "It's not like I have much choice on the matter, Alissa." Riena said as she turned around and continued her walk. The demon named Alissa had to run to catch up.  
  
Alissa stole a side ways glance at her friend. She could see the heavenly bodies above them reflected in her eyes as she stared up at them, a far away look on her face.  
  
"Have you ever had a choice in your life?" asked Alissa suddenly. "Of course. I'm walking with you right now aren't I? I made that choice," replied Riena.  
  
She still hadn't taken her eyes off of the stars. It always made Alissa feel like Riena was ignoring her, but she knew better. That's just the way Riena shows you that she's listening.  
  
"Do you think that they know?" prompted Alissa, desperate for conversation. "No, I would know if they did," replied Riena, calm as ever. "Yeah, but they decided to move right after you found out.." Alissa's voice faded. "Coincidence," said Riena shrugging, but not taking her eyes of off the stars.  
  
"Can anything phase you?" Alissa shouted so loud that a few birds flew out of a nearby tree. That caught Riena's attention. Riena tore her eyes away from the sky to stare at her friend. Then her face broke into a smile. "Yes, lots of things can. What you just did is one of them."  
  
They both started to laugh when they came upon a large, white house. A large oak tree stood beside the house as an open window's curtains fluttered in the wind, right next to some of the upper branches.  
  
Riena stared fondly at it until Alissa spoke. "Riena, do you really have to go?" For the second time that night, Riena looked around at her friend in surprise. "Yes, I do," Riena, answered.  
  
She could see tears rolling down Alissa's face. Tears welled up inside Riena and, before she could stop them, two beads of tears ran down her face. Riena held out her hand as the tears fell off her face and into her palm as two, pitch-black gems. Using her spirit energy, Riena created a thin chain, which she attached to one of the rare gems. She then tied the chain around Alissa's neck.  
  
"Th-thank you," Alissa stuttered. "Don't mention it," returned Riena. "But I had better get back inside before the humans find out I'm gone." Suddenly, Alissa threw herself onto Riena's shoulder and started to cry even harder. "I'm g-g-g-going to m-miss you, Riena." Alissa sobbed. "I'm going to, too, Alissa." Riena said, looking down at Alissa.  
  
Finally, Alissa let go of her shoulder and Riena started to change. Her rose, fox ears, and tail all disappeared as her eyes turned to a piercing blue and her hair changed so that it was dark brown on top and flowed to golden blonde at the tips. In a flash, Riena disappeared. As Alissa looked back, she could see Riena climbing in the branches of the oak, back into her house. 


	2. A New Mission and a New Classmate

Hey People. Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 2 for you.  
  
Celia: I make my first appearance in the story next chapter! Yeah!  
  
Riena: Oh, joy.  
  
Kurama: Riena, who is this?  
  
Riena: No one of importance.  
  
Celia: Hey!  
  
Riena: *very happy now*  
  
Kurama: I like the next chapter.  
  
Riena: You would.  
  
Shh. They're not supposed to know that! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own Riena.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Mission and a New Classmate  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan stood in front of Koenma, who was in his teenage form. Botan's hair was slightly tousled and a few sky blue strands had come out of her ponytail.  
  
Yusuke yawned loudly, stretching his arms and hitting Kuwabara in the face. "Hey Urameshi! What was that for?" Kuwabara yelled, punching Yusuke. "Sorry Kuwabara," Yusuke said, indifferently, rubbing his eyes and barely noticing that Kuwabara had just punched him.  
  
"Why'd you have to bring us here this early anyway, Koenma! It's nearly four in the morning!" Yusuke shouted. "I need you to be on your guard," Koenma stated softly. Everyone stared. "A rather nasty gang of demons are on the loose and they can create portals to the Makai at anytime, anywhere. They also love killing and aren't afraid to draw blood. Once they target you, you're pretty much dead and gone. Many of them are also extremely powerful, much more powerful then any of you, but you have to try. It is extremely important that this mission is completed. " They nodded.  
  
"So you basically want us to track down these demons and defeat them." Yusuke said. "Yes, Yusuke, that is precisely what I want you to do," replied Koenma.  
  
"But Koenma sir, how do you expect Yusuke to track these demons down?" asked Botan. "Hmph. How am I supposed to know? That's his job. You are dismissed," was Koenma's sharp reply.  
  
"Man, I don't see how Koenma can expect us to track some super powerful demons down that could send us to the Makai at anytime they want. That really ticks me off!" Yusuke shouted as they walked down the hall. "He could have at least told us the name of the group!"  
  
"Probably the Elementals," said Hiei. "Nani?" Yusuke asked. "They are an elite organization, consisting mostly of assassins. They love death and torture and show little if any mercy. They are extremely secretive, however, and are almost impossible to track," replied Kurama.  
  
"Looks like you have your work cut out for you! I have to go now though. These demons are killing people off faster than we can bring them to Spirit World!" Botan said and with that she flew out of the building on her oar.  
  
"Hey guys! I need to go too. Keiko is going to get on my case if I'm late for school again," Yusuke stated. He turned on his heel and began to run out of the building. "Hey! Wait for me Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled and ran after Yusuke. "Hn. Nigens," said Hiei as he and Kurama followed their teammates out of the building.  
  
Kurama sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. The new assignment seemed impossible. The Elementals were highly skilled at keeping their identity a secret. Sure, they knew some of them, but people outside of the organization only knew them by their codenames such as Flamethrower and Peace Dragon. Those two were probably the most widely known, the latter more so than the former. But it always seemed to confuse him. Why would an assassin be called the Peace Dragon?  
  
Kurama was abruptly yanked from his thoughts by a commotion on the other side of the street. A group of gang members in the Meiou High uniform were laughing. One of the gang members, most likely the leader, was holding a very pretty girl by the arm, just above the elbow. Her hair was dark brown on the top of her head and flowed steadily to blonde at the tips. Her hair fell just below the middle of her back in waves and Kurama noted that her hair glittered gold when the light hit it. Her eyes were a piercing, sapphire blue and the magenta Meiou High uniform fell around her slender figure. She had a black book bag that was held up by a black strap on one shoulder. It was obvious that she was very unhappy.  
  
The gang leader said something that Kurama could not hear from where he was standing and the rest of the gang laughed as the girl's eyes narrowed. One of the gang members jerked the bag out of her hand and threw it to the edge of the sidewalk, away from Kurama, and spilling various books and papers onto the ground.  
  
Now the girl was ticked.  
  
At a speed to rival even Hiei, the girl did a round house kick to the boy's temple, spinning from the blow, and then brought the leg she had just kicked with down behind the boys knee, tripping him and knocking him to the ground. The gang members' eyes narrowed, one stated that they would be back to play with her another day, and left.  
  
Kurama made his way across the street just as the girl started to pick up her books and scattered papers. Kurama kneeled down and began doing the same. "Here," he said, handing her the stray papers. She looked startled for a moment but gratefully accepted the papers and tucked them neatly into her bag.  
  
She then stood up and replaced the bag on her shoulders. Kurama stood up as well. "Thank you," was all she said before they were drowned in an awkward silence.  
  
"You new here?" Kurama suddenly asked. The girl jumped. "Yes." Sapphire eyes met emerald and Kurama also noted that her eyes glittered just like her hair, mimicking real sapphires, before he seemed to lose himself in her sapphire hues. They held that gaze for a good few minutes before "We had better be going, we don't want to be late." It was Kurama's turn to jump. "Right," he said, feeling slightly awkward at the mixture of emotions that were racing through his mind. He knew she was right, that they had better get to school or they would be late, but at the same time, he felt disappointed that she had looked away.  
  
"What's your name, anyway?" The girl, who had turned and already taken a few steps down the sidewalk, away from him, suddenly stopped. "It's Riena," she said, turning her head slightly so that she could see him.  
  
Riena.. The name echoed inside Kurama's head. That was a name from the city in the Makai. Perhaps it was simply a coincidence. After all, this girl didn't have a demonic aura. He decided to shrug it off. "I'm Suichi Minamino."  
  
"Hello." She nodded politely and resumed her walking. Kurama ran up beside her and they fell into step. They remained silent until they reached the school gates. "Will you show me the way to the office?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Many hallways and staircases and many, many glares from students, both male and female, they reached the door to the office. "This is where I leave you. Maybe we'll have some classes together."  
  
"Perhaps," Riena replied as she watched Kurama leave her. 'Hopefully,' she thought to herself. 'Not many people have been that kind to me, at least, not many that didn't try to hit on me.'  
  
Riena sighed as she turned and push the door open and entered into the room beyond.  
  
"Nani" means "what" in Japanese.  
  
Ok. Chapter 2 is done. Hope you like it. Please R&R. 


	3. Classes and Lunch

Yeah! I actually updated! Thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews. *gives reviews YYH plushies, DVDs, cards and $1 million*  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Riena and Celia.  
  
Celia: You do not!  
  
Me: Do too!  
  
Celia: Riena! You can NOT own your own-  
  
Me: *clamps hand over Celia's mouth* Shhhh. Why do you always try to tell them everything?  
  
Celia: Mmmph (translation: because it annoys you)  
  
Me: Grrr *knocks Celia out with a baseball bat*  
  
Celia: x_x  
  
Me: ^^ On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Classes and Lunch  
  
Riena had soon received a schedule and a map of the school and was now slowly but steadily making her way through the large building. She stopped in front of one particular door. "Room 283: Science," she read off her schedule. She looked up at the door. "283. Guess this is the place." She stepped forward and pushed open the door.  
  
The noise suddenly died down as everyone turned to stare at the new comer. Riena's sensitive ears picked up a few conversations in hushed voices in various parts of the class.  
  
Kurama, noticing the change the in volume, looked up from his book. He smiled and waved at the nervous figure. Riena managed a weak smile and returned the gesture.  
  
A short women with very curly brown hair stepped into the room. She looked down, or rather up, at Riena and gave her a warm smile. "You must be the new student, correct?" Riena nodded hesitantly. Kindness wasn't exactly what Riena was used to and the class's reaction wasn't helping much, even if she was more used to it. She used to get it all the time whenever she walked into a room and it was apparent that it had not changed.  
  
She slowly made her way toward the desk between Suichi and the window, careful not to meet anyone's gaze. She had said she was used to the class's reaction, not that she liked it.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today, as I'm sure you all have already noticed," a few people nodded, not one taking their eyes off of Riena, studying the new girl. A few of them were trying to figure out where she was from, others, females mostly, glaring at her, remembering how Suichi had escorted her to the office, some males with looks of lust.  
  
Riena shrank under the stares of her classmates. 'Why are they staring at me?' she asked herself as the teacher continued to speak to the class. "Her name is R-" the teacher suddenly stopped, staring down at a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "Raina Wievern."  
  
"It's Riena Wyvern, mam." Riena corrected. Kurama's head almost hit the desk. Wyvern! That was a type of dragon and was supposed to be the last name of the Dragon Lord line. Could this be coincidence too?  
  
Riena noticed Kurama's surprise. 'He's a demon. I can smell it. Fox demon. Not to mention he REALLY needs to work on hiding his demonic energy. Guess he figured he wouldn't need it here,' Riena thought. She silently thanked herself for the many hours she had spent studying demons and practicing ways to detect them.  
  
The lesson was rather uneventful. Riena stared out of the window most of the time.  
  
They also had a test that day. The teacher insisted that she take it so that they could find out how much she already knew. Riena finished the test first and aced it.  
  
'This is so boring,' Riena thought as she stared out of the window, waiting for the bell to ring. She felt a slight prickle on the back of her neck and turned. 'Why is Suichi staring at me?' Riena asked herself as he turned away, also having finished his test. 'And why is he blushing?'  
  
Right on cue, the bell rang. Riena returned to her thoughts a she slung he bag back onto her shoulder. 'I've learned all of this already. Maybe that heartless bastard of a father was actually good for something. Maybe my next lesson will be more interesting.'  
  
But it wasn't. The one after that and the one after that were just as boring, if not more so. The most exciting thing that had happened so far was the class's reaction to her entrance and all of the different ways the teachers could say her name. In each lesson she sat by the window, next to Suichi whenever she could so that she could try to avoid glares or various boys hitting on her.  
  
Riena was very grateful for the bell signaling lunch period. At least she might be able to take a short walk before gym.  
  
Kurama stood by the door, waiting. Riena didn't seem to be very comfortable around people and he wanted to see if she would sit with him at lunch, maybe even get her to warm up a bit. Riena came out last, her book bag firmly in place on her shoulder. "Hello Riena," Kurama greeted. Riena jumped and whirled around to face him. "Oh! Hello Suichi."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together. I noticed that you're rather jumpy around people and I wanted to see if we could get you over that, or at least lessen it."  
  
Riena searched Kurama's face. She had learned to be cautious with almost everything and everyone. However, he did not seem to want to harm her. She finally relaxed. "Sure," she agreed. "Lead the way." Kurama's smile widened as he nodded, turned and began to walk away from Riena.  
  
The hall was empty, which she was grateful for. Riena had been uncomfortably aware of the glares and looks of longing that she had been receiving from the school's population. Then again, she had always been a little over-aware.  
  
Kurama led Riena down many different hallways, every once in a while glancing back to make sure that she was following, until he came to a set of double doors at the very end of the hall. He led Riena inside where they attracted many more glares. The pair grabbed food trays, placed a few items on them, and then headed for a table in the corner of the room by the window.  
  
Once again, Riena was staring out the window.  
  
'She always looks so sad,' Kurama thought as he kept his eyes trained on her still figure. Riena suddenly realized that she was being watched.  
  
She turned around and came face to face with Kurama. Their eyes locked for the second time that day. Kurama's eyes softened slightly as the light seemed to dance in Riena's eyes. Once again, Riena was painfully aware of everyone in the cafeteria watching them, holding their breath, waiting to see what they were going to do next. She was also aware of how close they were. After all, one can only get so far away from another when you're both sitting on a tiny little bench. 'She really is beautiful,' he thought as he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Kurama's desire was winning over his common sense. He leaned forward and then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! But I'm sure some of you can figure out what is going to happen. *smiles* Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Dad kicked me off the only computer here that has Microsoft Word! *pouts* I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Riena 


	4. Celia

Kurama: ^_^  
  
Riena (ME): You're awfully happy today.  
  
Kurama: *nods* I like this chapter  
  
Kuwabara: I'm happy too.  
  
Riena: and why is that?  
  
Kuwabara: I saw a whale! ^______________^  
  
All: *sweatdrop*   
  
Riena: You didn't see a whale. Only me, Neko-chan, Okami, and Kurama saw a whale when my school went whale watching...  
  
Okami: That trip was scary.  
  
Kurama: Why is that?  
  
Okami: We saw SEA MONSTERS!  
  
Riena: *nods* That's true.   
  
Kurama: O_o You saw sea monsters.  
  
Riena/Okami/Neko-chan: Hai!  
  
Riena: You were inside.  
  
Kurama: O_o Oh.  
  
Neko-chan: And we saw a fish! ^____________^  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Okami: It made me hungry...  
  
Riena/Neko-chan: DITTO!  
  
Hiei: For all of you who don't know, Neko-chan's a cat demon, Okami is a wolf demon, and Riena is a mutt.  
  
Riena: _ I'm not a dog.  
  
Hiei: No, you're a fox/dragon/fire/Koorime/cobra demon mix. I said mutt because I didn't want to list all of your different types, since you have more than one type in 3/5 categories.  
  
Riena: Oh.  
  
Hiei: Is Nesei or Sequoia coming today?  
  
Riena: Maybe  
  
Hiei: TELL ME YOU BAKA KITSUNE RYU!  
  
All: O_O *sweatdrop*  
  
Riena: If you keep shouting then I'll tell them not to come!   
  
Hiei: _  
  
Kurama: Nesei is Hiei's current girlfriend and Sequoia is a good friend of Hiei's.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Riena: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have to juggle school, Karate, Scuba Diving (yes, I am learning how to scuba dive), reading manga, watching anime, friends, reading fan fictions, all of my other stories AND a whole bunch of other stuff, not to mention I'm lazy and my family is almost constantly on the only computer with Word!  
  
Okami: Can we get on with the story now?  
  
Riena: No.  
  
Neko-chan: Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Riena: Because I need to do the disclaimer and I am going to respond to all of my reviews or at least the ones that I can't respond to directly.  
  
All: Ooooooooooh.  
  
Riena: Oi Kaze!  
  
Kaze: *walks in* What?  
  
Riena: I need you to do the evil disclaimer.  
  
Kaze: Riena does not own YYH.  
  
Riena: But I do own Riena and Celia. Now for the review responses!  
  
Kuramalove: Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm pretty busy (and lazy), but here's another update for you! ^_^ I'm also ecstatic that you like my story. It's a big confidence boost! At least I have a few of the next chapters written out, I just need to type them!  
  
Kaija Hoyo Katake: Nice name! ^_^ It's awfully unique! I'm glad you liked my story!  
  
Ceo Shinji: Wait no longer! A new chapter is here!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*   
  
Okami/Neko-chan: And she tells us we're insane.  
  
Kurama/Hiei: Which is true. She just wants to keep the readers entertained.  
  
Riena: ^_^  
  
lk: Well, I updated.... Not soon, but at least I did update.  
  
Akilina: I like your name too! Glad you liked my story!  
  
DragonDemoness: I'm glad you liked my story! (Is there an echo in here?) Please update your stories soon! They're great! ^_^  
  
Riena: I think that's all.  
  
Okami: You missed Patty, Reirei, and Sakuya.  
  
Riena: Patty's my aunt and I already thanked her for reviewing, Reirei's my pen pal, I send her e-mails all the time, and Sakuya I believe is Sakura (right? If not, tell me.) and I talk to her on AIM.  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Okami: Now can we start the story?  
  
Riena: *nods* Yup. Here is the long awaited chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama's desire was winning over his common sense. He leaned forward and then....he kissed her.  
  
Riena's eyes widened in surprise as her heartbeat grew faster.   
  
Kurama suddenly snapped out of his trance and pulled back abruptly.  
  
As soon as they broke apart, Riena jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. Kurama really couldn't blame her. He had barely known her for more than a few hours. He made a mental note to apologize. She probably wouldn't speak to him again, considering she was already jumpy around people.   
  
Kurama sighed as he tried to return to his lunch and avoid the glares he was getting from most of the male population. He was also trying, and failing, to ignore the glares that the female half was shooting at the doors through which Riena had retreated.   
  
Kurama sighed again and put his head in his hand. "What have you gotten yourself into now Kurama?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riena ran outside of the cafeteria, through the school, and out to the edge of the school boundaries where there was a large clump of trees. She collapsed next to a tree where she was sure no one from the school would be able to find her unless they had the same idea. She sat with her legs crossed, her eyes trained on the ground, her back against the tree and her chin resting in her palms.   
  
She wasn't sitting here jst so that no one would find her. She was also sitting here so that no one would be able to see if she cried, which she did. Two tears ran down her cheek and into her open palm, one an ice blue and the other indigo. She placed these inside a pocket in her skirt and continued to stare at the ground.  
  
She wasn't running from Suichi, she was running from herself, again.  
  
That little incident had been slightly....unexpected. Why had he done that, after only knowing her for a few hours and demons didn't usually do that, especially to humans, which she made sure he thought, at least for the time being. Maybe things had changed?  
  
A more important question, however, was why she wasn't made at him for it? This was definitely the most puzzling part of the whole ordeal. If a human had done that, she would have beaten them into a pulp. Any other demon, and they wouldn't be around for much longer.   
  
But Suichi had done it and all she had done was run out of the room. She wasn't even mad at him. Why? Perhaps it was because she had been longing for kindness and affection, real affection, all her life, or perhaps she was feeling awkward today and it was messing up her emotions.   
  
Or, perhaps, she could actually....like him?  
  
She had pretty much put a barrier harder than stone around her heart since she was very young that few could penetrate. Was it even possible that she could like him like that, and if so, what could attract her to him like that?  
  
Riena did not have time to dwell on these thoughts for long as a strange rustling alerted her attention to the bushes directly across from her.   
  
A young girl stepped out of them, brushing dirt off her black pants and tank-top. She was about the same height as Riena, though not quiet as slim a figure, but definitely not fat. There were only a few other differences from Riena that this girl possessed. Her hair was blonde and her eyes an emerald green. Her eyes did not hold any warmth or sadness, either, like Riena's did. They held only malice.   
  
"Hey Riena," the girl sneered in a sing-song voice. "Hey Celia," Riena responded, clearly not interested. "Aww. Is Riena having a bad day?" Celia asked, sticking out her lower lip and pretending to be concerned. "Actually, it was quite pleasant 'til you showed up," said Riena, returning her attention to the ground. "Glad to know!" Celia said brightly.   
  
"Hey, listen Riena. I don't have much time before my next mission, so I'll have to make your defeat quick." Riena snorted. "What's so funny?" asked Celia, placing her hands on her hips. "How many years have you been trying to defeat me? After all those years, you haven't defeated me once, yet you still continue to persevere?" replied Riena.  
  
Celia's blood boiled. Riena was obviously enjoying poking fun at Riena.   
  
"What makes you think that it will be any different if we do battle now?" Riena asked. Celia opened her mouth to reply, but the distant sound of the school bell cut off Celia's reply. "See you," Riena said, getting up and smiling at Celia before heading for her next class without a backward glance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: _ _ Where's Riena?  
  
Okami: Dunno  
  
Riena: *comes walking in soaking wet* T_T  
  
Kurama: Hello Riena. What happened to you?  
  
Riena: I just got back from a scuba diving lesson.  
  
Kurama: O_o Really.  
  
Riena: Yes.  
  
Kurama: How'd it go?  
  
Riena: I couldn't clear my ears (like when a plane takes off, your ears start to hurt. The same goes for scuba. We have to clear our ears to make the pain go away), and my body aches (it's hard work caring all that gear around), and I'm freezing! Never go scuba diving in the middle of winter, ESPECIALLY at night, like I did. T_T There should be a law against doing that.  
  
Kurama: O_o You had a rough time, didn't you.  
  
Riena: *sniffles* Yeah.  
  
Okami: Please make Riena feel better by reviewing.  
  
Riena: I need at least 3-5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Sorry about this, but it's easier this way when I have a lot of stories to work on.  
  
All (but Hiei): Sayonara!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Neko-chan: *moves Hiei's jaw up and down likes he's talking* Sayonara!  
  
All but Hiei and Neko: *watch as Hiei chases Neko-chan with his sword drawn*  
  
Hiei: *trying to kill Neko-chan* DIE!  
  
Neko-chan: HELP!  
  
Riena: Review and tell me if I should save Neko-chan from Hiei or just leave her to be dragon food.  
  
Neko-chan: O_O HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
